Inventive concepts relate to complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CISs), and more particularly, to a CIS based on a thin-film-on-application specific integrated circuit (TFA) and a method of operating the same.
In general, a CIS used as a solid-state imaging device is configured to transform an external optical image signal into an electrical image signal. A CIS may be operated with a low voltage, consume low power, and be advantageous in terms of integration, compared to a charge-coupled device (CCD). Thus, the CIS is used in various fields. The CIS may include a pixel array having a plurality of pixels, and each of the plurality of pixels includes a photodiode that serves as a photosensor and generates an electrical signal according to the intensity of light.
However, crosstalk components may increase due to the thickness of the photosensor when the photosensor is formed, and thus, an image may be distorted when a signal containing the crosstalk components is processed. Also, a general CIS has limited lens designs, and thus, it may be difficult to secure the precision of depth information calculated to form a three-dimensional (3D) image.